


To the Ranch

by pique



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Ficlet, First Dates, Fluff and Angst, Leo gives advice, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 19:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11237823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pique/pseuds/pique
Summary: Geri's been a wreck ever since Sergio asked him to come here.





	To the Ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Anon requested on tumblr: _Geri being a self conscious mess the first time he comes to visit Sese for an actual date._ And well, this escalated quickly! I hope you like it.

Geri's been a wreck ever since Sergio asked him to come here.

He almost throws up twice on the flight to Sevilla, and by the time he's in a taxi, on the way to Sergio's ranch, he's barely able to function.

The sun scorches his eyes as he stares out of the window. He knows he can't let Sergio see him like this. His hands are clammy with sweat as he grasps in his bag for his phone. He scans his contact list, he needs to speak to somebody – anybody who can talk some sense into him and stop him from making a fool of himself.

"Geri, what do you want?"

Leo's disgruntled voice is bound to bring Geri back down to earth, he hopes.

"I'm here," Geri says quite helplessly.

"Here?"

"I'm in Sevilla."

There is silence on the other end of the line, and then, muffled snorts of laughter.

"Leo? Are you laughing at me?"

His laughter becomes louder now. "I'm sorry, Geri…" Leo splutters. "Just give me a minute."

Geri clenches his fingers into his hair. "Why is this funny to you?"

It takes Leo a moment to compose himself. "Okay. Right." He clears his throat. "You're seeing Sergio, right?"

"Yes."

"Isn't that good?" Leo asks.

"I don't know." Geri's mouth is dry. "Leo, should I have brought boots? I mean it's a ranch, isn't it? What do people wear when they're on ranches?"

"I can't believe you're asking me this," Leo replies. "How on earth should I know?"

"I've packed all of the wrong things." Geri sighs. "I'm going to make an idiot of myself."

"I thought this was what you wanted," Leo says. "To see Sergio properly."

"It is."

"It's not as though you've not already been sleeping with each other for years," Leo points out.

Geri swallows hard, acutely aware of his own heartbeat. "This is different," he says. Because it is different, _so_ different. Leo couldn't possibly begin to understand.

"Well normally, I'd say be yourself, but since this is _you_ we're talking about…" Leo starts to laugh again.

"Thanks!" Geri raises his voice. "I knew I could rely on you, one of my oldest friends, to make me feel better about this."

"Stop being silly," Leo replies. "Enjoy yourself."

"I want to." He swallows the lump in his throat. "I've waited so long for this."

"Then what are you so afraid of?"  
  
  
  
After they've said their goodbyes and Geri hangs up, the question plays over again and again in his mind.

_What are you so afraid of?_

The roads become quieter as the car hurtles through the beautiful Spanish countryside. He can't be far away from the ranch now, and his first official date with Sergio is imminent.

_What are you so afraid of?_

Geri squeezes his eyes shut, a deep ache seeping into every part of his body.

Sergio and he have always coexisted far more easily than many would like to believe. They're lovers when they play for La Roja, yet they drift apart when they return to their respective clubs. They've never had the chance to be alone, to unravel completely in front of one another. Geri has always wondered what life would be like if things were simpler for them.

Here in Sevilla, there is nothing left to divide them.

Geri knows exactly what he's afraid of. He's afraid of not being enough for Sergio.  
  
  
  
For a time, he marvels at how quiet the ranch is. Only the occasional whinnying of a horse or the bark of a dog interrupts the blissful silence. Geri begins to understand why Sergio loves it here so much, and Geri realises he's always wanted this glimpse into the private side of Sergio's life.

He pays the taxi driver, and thanks him as he helps to lift his suitcase.

"Can I take that for you?" Sergio's voice sounds from behind him, and takes him by surprise.

Geri smooths down his shirt. It's white. Sergio likes him in white, and he supposes he can get away with wearing it here. "Thank you," he says, and with trepidation, he follows him into the house.

"Would you like a drink?" Sergio asks. "Coffee, water… something stronger?"

Geri laughs, stepping closer to him. "No," he replies. "I think I'd just like you."

They stare at each other for a moment, their eyes locked. Geri shakes involuntarily. He raises a trembling hand towards Sergio's face.

"Look," Sergio says, lifting his own quivering hand up towards Geri's, linking their fingers together. "I'm shaking too."

Geri edges closer to him, and they kiss. It's gentle and searching, unlike the fervour of their kisses when they hook up on international duty.

As they move apart, Sergio smiles across at him. "I'm so happy you're here," he says. "I wanted to ask you sooner. I should have done."

"I'm here now," Geri replies. "For as long as you want me to be."

"Your summers are never going to be the same again." Sergio smirks.


End file.
